Affairs of Blood
by heavenangelgrl
Summary: My comeback MIMATO fic! It's been AGES since I've written a mimato and hope to still get support from... you guys! Enjoy!


Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Digimon! Goodness! If I owned it, I really wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfics now, would I, genius?!  
  
AN: My comeback fic (like John Travolta!… no)! I know I haven't written a digimon fic in ages, I'm sorry! I was searching for mimato fics all of a sudden and I saw a few of mine pop up and i just said to myself, "I should write a mimato!" So I did! I hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"Dad! Just let me go, all right? It's not like I'm going to go take drugs or something!" Mimi Tachikawa yelled.  
  
"You know the rules, princess," Mr. Tachikawa simply said nonchalantly. He had lost count as to how many times they've had this conversation. His attention was caught only when his newspaper was snatched away from his hand.  
  
"I'm seventeen! You can't just lock me up in this house for the rest of my life! So what if it's dark? It's not like I'm alone or anything! Be reasonable, daddy!" she yelled, full volume. She was completely frustrated. It just wasn't fair that all her other friends got to go out after dark except her.  
  
"No, is no, Mimi. I know it may seem unfair to you, but your mother and I have our reasons! Now go up to your room, call your friends and tell them you can't go!" Mr. Tachikawa raised his voice. He was never a patient person, and now his own daughter is testing the little amount he had.  
  
"Come on, honey, before your father loses his temper," Mrs. Tachikawa said softly as she put one arm around Mimi's shoulder.  
  
Frustrated, Mimi shrugged her mother off. "Fine, I'll just lock myself in my room from now on. There, are you satisfied?" she screamed as she ran up the stairs. She could hear her father stand up angrily behind her, but she could care less and slammed her room door behind her.  
  
Tears stung her eyes as she leaned against the wooden door. She knew this was the last straw. She knew her boyfriend Taichi would dump her for her best friend, Sora after this. Who could blame him? What's the point of having a girlfriend who can't even go on dates after dark?  
  
She sprinted for her walk in closet. She fiercely opened the door and found herself staring at rack after rack of formal dresses. Randomly, she took a navy blue one and began tearing at the material, taking out her anger on it. She ripped off layer after layer of the thick dress. Tiny pearls spilled all over the floor as she ripped the right sleeve off.  
  
Some perfect family she had. Of course, they seemed like a fairy tale family to everyone else, but at home, reality sets in. She knew there's something her parents are hiding from her, but what is it? She'd questioned them a few times, but she never got an answer.  
  
Sobbing, she laid on the carpeted floor, shaking with sobs. "This isn't fair…" she chanted as she drifted off into a deep sleep…  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Hours later, Mimi was woken up with a loud crash from the downstairs kitchen. Drowsily, she got up and was about to take care of the mess she made with the dress when she heard a cry from downstairs, a high-pitched cry. "Mom…" she gasped as she ran for the staircase.  
  
"What's going on?!" She screamed as she continued to run towards the kitchen.  
  
"Mimi, run! Hurry, leave!" she heard her father yell. She began to shiver from her fear. Going against her instincts, she slowly opened the swinging door to the kitchen. As she took her first step forward, she felt moisture at her feet. She looked down and found that she'd stepped in the way of a river of blood running down the white marble tiles of her kitchen floor. Stunned, her eyes trailed up the blood stream and found her mother laying beside the counter, two holes embedded in her neck.  
  
"Oh, so this is the little princess," a silky voice sneered from the left of her. She turned and found a pale, blonde young man with piercing blue eyes staring straight at her. His eyes were so hauntingly cold that it sent shivers down her back continuously. Her eyes widened when she realized that the sickly looking young man had her father by the throat.  
  
"Don't you dare screw with my daughter, Ishida!" Mr. Tachikawa choked out angrily. Mimi was stunned. His father was, after all, a black belt in karate and judo. How could such a skinny, mal-nourished teenager seize him by the neck?  
  
"I don't think you're exactly in a position to speak!" the one named Ishida hissed in his ear. As he spoke, she noticed how sharp two of his teeth are. As she witnessed the two fangs dig into her father's neck, she felt as if she was going to hurl out all her insides.  
  
'Please let this be a nightmare,' she thought as she covered her mouth, shielding a gasp. The next thing she recognized was her father dropped on the floor, eyes wide open and blood pouring rapidly from his neck. The last thing she saw was the young man smirk at her, then everything turned black.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Mimi woke up for the second time that night, only this time to the calm flow of water from her forehead to the sides of her ear. A pain stroke through her head as she tried to move. Groaning, she put a hand up to her forehead and noticed a wet washcloth sitting there. "What happened?" she whispered.  
  
"You fainted, what do you think?" a familiar voice came from her left ear. She turned to face the speaker, and almost jumped up when she found herself gazing into those blue eyes again.  
  
"Oh my God… It… it wasn't a dream," she stuttered softly. Painful flashbacks of a blood stained floor made her head protest in pain again.  
  
"Of course it wasn't. How could it be? I've only planned it for decades. Now hold still unless you want a migraine the size of your fancy mansion." He muttered as he held his hand out to put the washcloth on her forehead back in place.  
  
"Get your hand off of me! You… you monster!" Tears rushed down her face as she screamed in pain. Her parents could be annoying at times, but they're still her parents.  
  
At this, the stranger's eyes flashed dangerously. "Yes, I'm a monster, and it's all their fault! This is what I get for sparing your life?!" He yelled. Now they're both panting from anger. However, Mimi's heavy breathing turned into sobs. The stranger's eyes softened up. "My goodness, would you stop crying? I hate it when girls cry! It's so annoying!"  
  
Mimi, on the other hand, continued her cries. It's part of her mourning. What was the guy expecting? That she'd jump up and thank him graciously for murdering her parents?  
  
"I said stop it! Look, what's your name?" he asked impatiently.  
  
She looked up at him for a few minutes and narrowed her eyes to stare at him. Should she really trust him? Of course, if he wanted to kill her, he would've done it already. "Mimi…"  
  
"Fine, look Mimi. My name is Yamato Ishida, got it? Now, does that name ring a bell?" the man said as he stared wearily into her amber eyes.  
  
Feeling a story coming along, Mimi sat up despite of her painful headache. Aware that she was still in her bathrobe, she had the decency to pull her blanket close to her. Wiping her tears dry, she shook her head.  
  
For a second, he stared at her with disbelief. Then he burst out again, "I can't believe those bastards didn't tell you!"  
  
"You are aware that you're talking about MY parents whom YOU brutally murdered not long ago, right?" she stared at him with disbelief. It was bad enough that he'd killed them, she couldn't have him ruin their names in the afterlife.  
  
"So what? I'm telling the truth! For what they did to me, they should be glad that I'd spared them from more torture," he said in a matter-of- fact manner. "Do you honestly don't know what your parents did before you're born?" he asked again. And again, she shook her head.  
  
"All right. As I said earlier, I'm from the Ishida family. We were a very wealthy and successful family in the business world. One night, I remember clearly that it was my eighteenth birthday. Yes, there was a huge celebration with all my extended family present.  
  
"In the middle of the celebration, the doorbell rang and in came your parents, both very young back then. Poor also. Seeing them so pitiful in the rain, we invited them in. We dressed them, we fed them, and we treated them as guests. Everyone was staring at our house that night because the storm was just too bad for driving.  
  
"I woke up in the middle of the night and saw your parents sneak out of their rooms. Curiously, I followed them to see what they're up to. They walked silently to the front door and opened it. Standing right there were two very tall people, both wearing a black cape that blew behind them. The first thing, I noticed, however, were their sharp fangs. I heard your precious parents invite them in and that's when it began… the bloody massacre. They drank the blood of every single member of the Ishida family. It was then that I realized we were used. Your parents had betrayed us!  
  
"Afraid, I wanted to run. But your great father stopped me and dragged me in front of one of those bloodsuckers. I remember that smirk on his face. He'd said something about me being stupid trying to escape. I was shaking when his fangs made contact with my neck. But no, he didn't kill me. That would've been too easy. Instead, he turned me. He turned me into this… into this monster! It's all your perfect parents' fault that I'm like this!" He screamed as he threw a vase off the counter at a fit of rage.  
  
"When I woke up, I'd found out that they'd took all our money, including this mansion! Do you know how long I've waited for that revenge?! I'd wanted to kill you too, but I thought you didn't deserve it since you hadn't done anything wrong. You should be thanking me and cursing at your deceased parents!"  
  
"Oh yes! Thank you so much for making my life a miserable hell!" She screamed back sarcastically. She'd had enough. How would she know if he's just trying to think up some excuse to fulfill his needs as a… a… a vampire! 'Yes, that's it. He's making it all up.'  
  
As if reading her thoughts, he grabbed her wrist. "Come with me," he said as he began to drag her across the room. All the time, she tried to pry his slender fingers from her wrist, but he barely noticed. They got to the end of the hallway and kicked a bottom tile. She gasped when it opened. She covered her nose as a foul smell emerged from the opening of the wall. "What the hell is this?!" She screamed through the haze. The smell stung her eyes now and she could only trust the hand on her wrist to lead her way.  
  
She felt herself walking down a set of stairs, a set of never-ending stairs. "Where are you taking me?" she protested as the tunnel got darker and darker. Finally, they stopped at a chamber and she waved her hands in front of her eyes for some clean air so she could see. Oh how she wished she didn't see! Piled right in front of her were rotting corpses that were obviously mangled and twisted. For the second time that night, she felt as if she's going to hurl. Immediately, she covered her mouth with her hand and started to cry. "Oh…my…God…" the words managed to escape from her lips as she passed out for the second time that night.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
She hadn't even tried to convince herself that none of it's real. She could still smell the corpse inside her mansion, one that she'd lived in for so long. Tears rolled down her cheek as she kept her gaze on the ceiling. She knew she was back in her room, back in her bed, and that the stranger—no he was no stranger anymore. That Yamato Ishida was still staring at her. Surprised, she felt a soft fabric wipe the teardrops away before they fell on her ear. "Now do you know why I did what I did?" he sighed.  
  
She whimpered, but nodded. She'd realized how her parents really were. And she thought they were bad before. "You can stay here as long as you want," the words came out of her mouth. He showed a slight hint of a smile and nodded, staring at the pale girl laying on what was once his bed a long time ago. 


End file.
